thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Romanian Empire
|- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 95%; vertical-align: top;"| Motto Nihil Sine Deo "Nothing without God" |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 95%; vertical-align: top;"| Anthem None Royal anthem Trăiască Regele "Long live the King" |- | colspan="2" style="padding: 0.6em 0em; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;"| Largest extent of Romania (1918–1940) |- | width="50%"|'Capital' | width="50%"|Bucharest (1881–1916 / 1918–Present) Iași (1916–1918) |- |'Language(s)' |Romanian (1923) |- class="mergedtoprow" |'Government' |Constitutional Monarchy |- class="mergedrow" | colspan="2"|'King' |- class="mergedrow" | - 1881–1914 |Carol I of Romania |- class="mergedrow" | - 1914–1927 |Ferdinand I of Romania |- class="mergedrow" | - 1927–1930 |Michael I of Romania (1st reign) |- class="mergedrow" | - 1930–1940 |Carol II of Romania |- class="mergedrow" | - 1940–1947 |Michael I of Romania (2nd reign) |- | - 1947–? |Michael I of Romania (3rd reign) |- class="mergedrow" | colspan="2"|'President of the Council of Ministers of the Romanian Empire' |- class="mergedrow" | - 1881 |Ion Brătianu (first) |- class="mergedrow" | - 1940–1944 |Ion Antonescu |- class="mergedbottomrow" | - 1946–1947 |Petru Groza |- class="mergedtoprow" |'Legislature' |Parliament of the Romanian Empire |- class="mergedrow" | - Upper house |Senate of the Romanian Empire |- class="mergedbottomrow" | - Lower house |Chamber of Deputies of the Romanian Empire |- class="mergedtoprow" |'Historical era' |Pre–World War I Interwar period |- class="mergedrow" | - Kingdom established |14 March 1881 |- class="mergedrow" | - Territorial expansion |1 December 1918 |- | colspan="2"|'Area' |- class="mergedrow" | - 1915 |138,000 km2 (53,282 sq mi) |- class="mergedrow" | - 1919 |295,049 km2 (113,919 sq mi) |- | - 1939 | |- | - 1947 |25,000,000 km2 (64,749,734.5 sq mi) |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'Population' |- class="mergedrow" | - 1915 est. |7,900,000 |- class="mergedrow" |Density |57.2 /km2 (148.3 /sq mi) |- class="mergedrow" | - 1919 est. |14,700,000 |- class="mergedrow" |Density |49.8 /km2 (129 /sq mi) |- class="mergedrow" | - 1939 est. |20,000,000 |- class="mergedbottomrow" |Density |67.8 /km2 (175.6 /sq mi) |- | - 1947 est. |290,000,000 |- |Density |86.2 /km2 |- | - 2010 est. |2,5 billion |- |Density |100 /km2 |- | - 2050 est. |5,5 billion |- |Density |454.5 /km2 |- |'Currency' |Romanian Leu |} The Romanian Empire (Romanian: Roma Nian Imperiul), officially Kingdom of Romania (Romanian: Regatul României) is a Romanian state based on a form of parliamentary monarchy from 13 March 1881 and towards, specified by the first three Constitutions of Romania (1866, 1923, 1938). Thus, the Kingdom of Romania began with the reign of King Carol I of Romania who gained Romanian's independence in the Romanian War of Independence, and it's peak were with King Michael I of Romania in the 1930s and into the late 1940s. As such, it is quite distinct from the Romanian Old Kingdom, which refers strictly to the reign of King Carol I of Romania, between 14 March (O.S.) (26 May (N.S.)) 1881 and 27 September (O.S.) (10 October (N.S.)) 1914. From 1859 to 1877, Kingdom of Romania evolved from a personal union of two vassal principalities (Imperial Romanian Republic of Moldavia and Imperial Romanian Republic of Wallachia) under a single prince to a full-fledged independent kingdom with a Hohenzollern monarchy. In 1918, at the end of World War I, Imperial Romanian Republic of Transylvania, Eastern Moldavia (Imperial Romanian Republic of Bessarabia), and Imperial Romanian Republic of Bukovina united with the Kingdom of Romania, resulting in a "Greater Romania". In 1940, Bessarabia, Northern Bukovina, Northern Transylvania and Southern Dobruja were ceded to the Soviet Union, Hungary and Bulgaria respectively. But the Kingdom of Romania recovered them all and after some years, the Kingdom of Romania became the Romanian Empire, the second largest Fascist state in the world after Nazi Germany with an area of over 25,000,000 km2. During the Cold War, the Romanian Empire emerged as a industrial and military Fascist superpower, with the well-armed Royal Romanian Army, and with nuclear weapons. Romanian Empire possesses a vast arsenal of nuclear spearheads, and has one of the largest armed forces in the world; Imperial Romanian Army, Royal Romanian Navy, Royal Romanian Air Force, Royal Romanian Air Defense Forces, Royal Romanian Aerial Fleet and the Royal Romanian Strategic Rocket Forces. Category:Fascist states